


Whispers

by ValiumBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV), The Blacklist (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiumBlack/pseuds/ValiumBlack
Summary: En ocasiones los sentimientos pueden jugar con la mente y la mente con las acciones.El amor, la atraccion y la lujuria nos transforman en personas completamente diferentes.Cuando creemos saber algo de alguien... las verdades nos cambian#Lizzington





	1. Addiction

Con la verdad expuesta, y un plan en mente Liz salio de aquel cementerio acompañada de Jennifer quien aparentemente resultaria ser aparte de una aliada su hermana, comenzando asi la venganza en contra de quien habia asesinado a su padre, el verdadero Reddington, la persona en quien mas habia confiado y como siempre le habia mentido pero en esta ocasion era diferente, el viento estaba cambiando y al parecer era a su favor.

Reddington aun con todo el misterio acerca de su vida, Elizabeth y la relacion tan peculiar que parecia tener con ella comenzaban a dejarlo sin fuentes para justificar todo lo que hacia en nombre del cariño que tenia por ella y su hija Agnes ademas de siempre intentar protegerlas; Aquellos susurros de verdades a medias comenzaban a desmoronarse poco a poco, como si de una herida se tratase y ya no pudiera continuar poniendo una vendita sobre ella y esperar que el sangrado se detuviera.

No es que importara poco el hecho de que él no fuera el verdadero Reddington, sin embargo, aquel secreto solo era una pequeña parte de la punta del iceberg.

En la oficina de correos, la fuerza especial del FBI continuaba operando a pesar de todo lo que habia ocurrido con Elizabeth desde la muerte de Tom y el caso con Ian Garvey; Toda la situacion con Raymond se habia tornado extraña para la agente ya que se encontraba en la disyuntiva de que a pesar de la verdad que habia descubierto sentia cariño hacia él y eso comenzaba a confundirla aun mas haciendo un lio en su cabeza e incluso habia ocasiones que Harold la habia encontrado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que su desempeño como agente comenzaba a bajar, tanto, que decidio dejarla por un tiempo solo como consultora y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenia trabajando para él, Elizabeth no puso ninguna objecion al respecto añadido a eso comenzo a impartir clases en Quantico para mantenerse ocupada y aun asi, al terminar todas sus tareas, al momento de llegar a su apartamento podia sentir un vacio por la muerte de su esposo pero al estar recostada en su cama solamente un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza... Raymond Reddington...

 

* * *

 

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera parte de lo que pienso hacer una serie de capitulos que se apeguen a lo ultimo que ha salido en la serie y varias teorias que tengo en mente n_n


	2. Affection

 

Después de entregar a Reddington al sistema apegándose al plan que ambas “hermanas” tenían en mente Keen no se sentía mejor ni peor, simplemente estaba ese sentimiento de duda, miedo y cierta tristeza ya que sin importar todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado él seguía siendo la única conexión con su pasado, con preguntas que quizá solo él podría responder si en algún momento llegaba ser completamente abierto y honesto en cuanto a todos esos secretos que lo rodeaban.

Las explicaciones, pretextos que Raymon siempre daba no eran suficientes y menos ahora que estaba en prisión ya que todos aquellos criminales que había ayudado a encerrar junto con el FBI y que no terminaron con un tiro se encontraban en la prisión de máxima seguridad a la cual lo habían asignado; No pasaron ni 3 semanas que estaba encerrado y Elizabeth lo visitaba al menos 4 veces a la semana, la mayor parte del tiempo para asignarle casos que ayudarían a la fuerza especial del FBI a localizar la identidad de la persona que lo había traicionado, la otra parte de las visitas de Liz era simplemente para hacerle compañía y es que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su vida, se había acostumbrado a que Raymond Reddington se entrometiera en todo los 365 dias del año y era algo que ahora que se encontraba en prisión era incapaz de hacer y Keen lo resentía, era extraño y no era normal para ella por ello esas ultimas 3 semanas estaba mas tiempo en la prisión conviviendo y viendo como simplemente Reddington siempre se las arreglaba para ser privilegiado en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, por ejemplo en la zona mas privilegiada de máxima seguridad.

Acompañados de una buena botella de whisky, un par de vasos que quizá no eran fancy como acostumbraba el criminal mas buscado pero podían usarse para beber ese delicioso liquido ámbar; Estar en aquella pequeña habitación de color amarillento con una cama y dos sofás individuales no era el mejor lugar pero la platica de quienes ocupaban ese lugar en aquel momento era lo importante. Keen y Reddington comenzaron a recordar su tiempo de fugitivos, todos los peligros y la adrenalina que al menos a ella le causo todo aquello y que ciertamente se había acostumbrado rápidamente a esos pequeños lujos de huir de la ley.

-Y recuerdo cuando estábamos en ese penthouse lujoso y que dejaste en el cuarto de baño a aquella señora...-

-¡Martha! Era un encanto esa mujer, eran buenos tiempos Lizzy-

-Si... lo eran, hasta me había acostumbrado a mi nuevo look de rubia-

-Ese color te sienta bien... te veías despampanante para ser una fugitiva-

-Jamas olvidare tu cara cuando me viste... parecía que estabas en presencia de un fantasma o... algo mas, nunca pude hacer un análisis de aquel momento...-

-Y no deberías Lizzy... -

De pronto, ante aquel recuerdo Reddington cambio su semblante, todo el animo y el ambiente aparente de compañerismo se esfumo. Liz dio un largo sorbo a su vaso con whisky aun pensando en aquel momento, la platica mientras estaban encerrado en aquella lata lujosa y ciertas palabras pronunciadas por Red cruzaron por la mente de Keen dejando que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro haciendo que el otro se quedara algo confuso y de la nada se sintiera vulnerable al no saber que era lo que su acompañante estaba pensando o cual era el recuerdo que dejaron ver esa sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro. Como extrañaba verla feliz y fuera del FBI, antes cuando era fugitiva que estaba mas cerca de ella incluso el se sentía completo porque sabia que podía protegerla en cambio ahora no sabia incluso si podría protegerse el mismo.

-¿Que recuerdo podría ser el que dejo que mis ojos vean esa sonrisa otra vez Lizzy?-

-”Cuando te veo, veo mi camino a casa”...-

Volvió la vista hacia Reddinton después de repetir aquellas palabras dejando que esa sonrisa se desvaneciera poco a poco dejando su rostro nuevamente sin expresión alguna, solo seriedad. Los enormes ojos azules de Keen lo miraban fijamente obligandolo a desviar la mirada, beber lo que le quedaba del whisky y servir mas del liquido en su vaso sin pronunciar palabra alguna al escuchar lo que su acompañante habia dicho, esa verdad a medias sin duda lo hizo sentir incomodo y se notaba que algo dentro de él se había movido con esa simple frase pero para evadir esa embarazosa situación se levanto del sofá dando vueltas por la habitación con el vaso de licor en mano esperando que Keen no preguntara, no dijera algo mas al respecto, deseaba no volver a mentirle pero tampoco es que pudiera decirle la verdad acerca del lazo que los unía, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave y cálida voz de la agente que comenzó a parlotear varias cosas a las cuales no les presto atención  alguna hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente seguido por una voz diciendo que tenían solo 10 minutos mas para su pequeña convivencia; Liz se puso de pie dejando el vaso de alcohol en la mesa que se encontraba entre ambos sofás, se encamino hasta estar frente a Reddinton, dejo un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazo a lo cual él correspondió por instinto.

-A propósito nunca comprendí el porque de esa frase...-

-No hay porque entenderla Elizabeth-

-¿Porque nunca has podido ser completamente honesto conmigo?-

-Elizabeth... no se trata de si he sido honesto o no-

La voz volvió a escucharse indicando que tenían 2 minutos, lo cual quería decir que solamente tenían tiempo para despedirse y que nuevamente como todos los dias Lizzy saliera por aquella puerta dejando aun Reddinton algo afligido por la partida de su compañera. Al escuchar dicha voz ambos pusieron distancia de aquel abrazo, una de las manos de Elizabeth se deslizo por la solapa del uniforme color marrón sintiendo en la punta de los dedos el latir rápido del corazón de Reddinton, la puerta de la habitación se abrió detrás de ellos Keen bajo la mirada parloteando que vendría a visitarlo otro día, dio varias palmadas en el pecho del mayor, del lado del corazón y salio del cuarto dejando a un Reddington perplejo.

 

 

* * *

 

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, aun le le hace falta mucho a esta historia pero comienza a ponerse interesante :D

 

 

 

 


	3. Sorrow

En busca de la verdad Liz y Jennifer comenzaron a adquirir toda la información acerca del pasado y de los eventos que las involucraban a ambas ligando la mayor parte de su investigación a un agente ruso llamado Filip Zivon (No.9) quien de acuerdo a los datos que tenían era intermediario en todas las negociaciones durante la guerra fría y por ende llego a conocer mas íntimamente a Raymond Reddington y a Katarina Rostova debido a que en mas de una ocasión les brindo apoyo en los acuerdos entre EUA y Rusia, prácticamente se podía decir que estaba bajo la nomina de Red, por ello es que Keen pensaba que podía tener información esencial acerca de la noche del incendio y que era lo que le había ocurrido a su madre. Zivon sabia que Elizabeth le buscaba y como buen agente, alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, al menos con facilidad cambio de inmediato de ubicación y a partir de ese momento, sabiendo que “ella” lo buscaba, comenzó a moverse de una ciudad a otra, casas de seguridad y hoteles los cuales consideraba seguros, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que en algún momento lo encontrarían y que de una vez por todas tendría que decir todo lo que sabia acerca de la noche del incendio.

Elizabeth ya tenia la ultima actualización en cuanto a la ubicación de Zivon, lo cual era una victoria para ella, y por tanto no se preocuparía por el momento de él, si no que cumpliría la promesa del día anterior de ir a visitar a Reddington solo que en esta ocasion Raymond se encontraba paseando plácidamente en los jardines de la prisión, tomando del sol y disfrutando de sus privilegios adquiridos haciendo tratos porque aunque estuviera encerrado lo cierto era que aun continuaba siendo el criminal mas poderoso en EUA y probablemente en todo el mundo, por tanto una prisión no era un obstáculo que lo fuera a detener por mucho tiempo. Liz llego a la zona privada de Red en el jardín y se sentó en una de las mesas de campo y lo observo venir hacia ella detenidamente con ese caminar engreído y esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba por sentirse superior a los demás; se sentó de espalda a un lado de ella con los codos sobre la mesa llamando la atención como era costumbre.

 

-Elizabeth como siempre esa mirada hechizante...-

-¿Debo sentirme alagada o es que vas a contarme lo de la frase?-

-Y como de costumbre al grano agente Keen-

-Basta Reddington...-

 

Lizzy golpeo su hombro con el de Red dejando que el otro viera una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban a la agente quien de pronto retiro de su cabeza la peluca castaña que llevaba dejando ver sus cabellos teñidos en color dorado nuevamente, los ojos de Raymond se abrieron de par en par quedando sin habla, y es que lo único que podía pensar es que Elizabeth se veía despampanante; Paso saliva con dificultad y sin esperarlo de un minuto a otro la cabeza de la agente se encontraba apoyada en su hombro, inmóvil, ambos enfocados en aquel momento de profunda intimidad. Una de las manos del criminal se deslizo por los rubios cabellos de su compañera hasta llegar a su cintura fue entonces cuando Keen pudo escuchar nuevamente como el corazón de su ex informante comenzaba a acelerarse, estuvo a punto de comentar algo, sin embargo, prefirió guardarse ese “secreto” para si misma y tan solo deleitarse con el sonido de los latidos de Red y del viento que pasaba por las hojas de los arboles fuera de la prisión pero de pronto una sensación de culpabilidad la invadió por completo ya que por culpa de ella es que él se encontraba atrapado ahí y por mucho que quisiera saber la verdad, por mucho que deseara que nada de lo que ocurrió hubiera sido de esa manera algo en ella siempre la hacia confiar ciegamente en Reddington y odiaba verlo ahí. Liz apoyo el mentón sobre el hombro de su compañero fijando su vista en el rostro del otro quien la miro de reojo dejando ver algo parecido a una sonrisa genuina, cosa que ella no había sido capaz ver en algunas semanas debido a toda la situación y todo lo que estaba en riesgo.

 

-¿Algún día seras completamente honesto conmigo y me dirás la verdad, toda la verdad acerca de mi, de ti... de todo?-

-Vemos la verdad de una manera muy distinta Elizabeth, te he dicho todo lo que es de tu interés, lo demás son problemas míos, es decir que no te corresponden-

-Si tan solo tuvieras el valor... ¿A que le temes?-

-Dicen que para meterle a algo debes tener cosas que perder y yo no tengo esa clase de debilidades-

-No es verdad... y lo sabes y puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos cada vez que me...-

-La visita termino agente Keen... con gusto te daré el siguiente nombre de la lista-

 

Corto de manera mordaz las ultimas palabras de Lizzy mirándola fijamente pero esta vez de forma seria y fría, acto seguido ella rompió el contacto físico que tenían, muy a su pesar y se incorporo también de forma seria esperando el nombre de quien tendrían que perseguir, atrapar y encerrar por algún delito cometido, honestamente, no le veía ningún sentido si él no estaba ahí, afuera siendo engreído, haciendo mas sencillo y complicado el trabajo de la unidad especial; de pronto recordó por que motivo ella lo tenia ahí, justo donde no podría mover activos o recursos.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Habrá mas updates en el siguiente capitulo n_n si les gusto, pueden dejar algún comentario 

 

 


End file.
